Finding revised
by Mai Gamit
Summary: Revised version of a once told story. May contain new content from original. Both stories my own work. SBHG
1. Chapter 1: Take Me Away

A/N: Hey guys! This is the beginning of the revision of my first story. I am hopeful that you will all read and enjoy this, weather you are a first time reader of this story, or and old fan. I wanted to go for something more full and wholesome. More fulfilling. Plus I made A LOT of mistakes and I want to fix that.

It will still be the SAME STORY. Some things may change, but I really wanted to rewrite it to feel better about it. I know I'm better then the original and you guys deserve that.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 1: Take Me Away

"I feel like I am all alone, all by myself I need to get around this. My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you, I don't think you'd understand 'cause no one understands"

-Avril Lavigne

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione had just woken up and the sun was in her face. She quietly cursed the offending light that had woken her up earlier then usual. Taking a slow look around her bright room, she decided she could sleep no longer and rose up to take a shower for the new day.

She had been living on her own close to the Ministry for quite some time now. She had a steady job working there in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and worked with pride everyday. One could say she was getting in to the rhythm of things and falling into pace.

She had walked out of the shower, her window was unusually ajar until she looked around and saw what was on her bed. There was a stunning white owl with a letter addressed to her in a most familiar writing. It was from Harry.

Taking a seat and petting the bird once oh his head, Hermione thanked Hedwig and released the letter from his leg. Giving the bird a treat, he hooted kindly with a blink and flew out the window. Unraveling the letter, she began to read.

_Love,  
Harry_

She smiled warmly at the letter and put it down, inwardly agreeing to meet up with them. After she slowly got dressed comfortably, she headed to her kitchen for a bowl of cereal. After retrieving the cold bowl and eating the sweet substance that smelt of cinnamon, she began to think.

Her mind had drifted from the happiness she felt earlier, to the past. _'What had happened to the good old days?'_ she asked herself_ 'Where have they all gone? Why had everything changed so much?' _She knew the answers to these questions but she continued to think. The War. Hermione had to strive so hard and long just to keep it together after so many had fallen. She started to think if there was ever a way to get any of it back. Even though life was good, there was still that pang of guilt, sorrow, and loss.

Finishing her breakfast, she took what was left of her orange juice and brought it to her room to get some cleaning done. She had enough time to be with herself and make her place neat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coming up to the front door of the old pub that she had done so many times before, she remembered her first day there. She smiled to herself; it was such a different time then. She was having a good memory about the place. Walking in, she saw Ron sitting at a table near the back, but Harry had yet to show up, as she predicted due to Harry's remark, she smiled slightly.

He had obviously been watching for her. "Hermione, over here!" Ron said as he waved her over and made sure she could see him. She casually walked up with a smile, giving a little wave back. He stood to greet her, they hugged and sat down.

He took a swig of whatever dark liqueur "I'm so glad you could make it." He exclaimed, smiling brightly at her. "Harry should be coming along in a minute."

Hermione hadn't realized it had been so long since she'd seen Ron, or Harry for that matter. Working in different departments meant they worked different times, days, and ways. It was almost a drift in their relationships but they knew it couldn't break them.

Pulling off her hat, scarf, and jacket she replied, "That's good."

They hadn't been waiting too long before Harry showed up, and they ordered another round of drinks and a late lunch.

After swallowing a considerable bite, Harry looked to Hermione, "So, how have you been 'Mione? With work and everything we barely know what's going on in your life."

Wiping her mouth, she lied, "I'm fine" and she smiled warmly. Lately, her mind had been haunted by the past. The day had gone on, with light talking between the trio. When she got home, she realized that she actually _had_ lied, and her smile had faded since then. She realized she was not fine. She felt alone and cold.

After getting home, she wished she did have work. Having nothing to do she decided to stay home for the remainder of the day and night. She couldn't find anything to stimulate her mind with, once she finished cleaning and such so she started to go through some old photo albums. She quickly went through the newer ones. The pictures that had been taken since the war, the ones of the good times. As she faded into the older ones she slowed down a bit. She would look at the pictures in depth to try and remember those people.

The one picture that really caught her eye was one of Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Ron, Harry, and her sitting in a semi circle, at Grimmauld Place. She looked closely at the pictures and noticed that everyone was smiling. She never remembered Sirius' smile before. She now thought about him.

_'It all started with him. If only he was still here, everyone would be able to hold it together a bit more'_ she thought for hours on this subject. Thinking if only there was a way for him to come back. It was silly, she thought in the back of her mind, to put that on him alone. It was how she felt though and she couldn't hide that from herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting at her desk looking over a past case, which was something she could continue to learn from. She always liked to do that and refresh her memory and knowledge. "Hermione, I need that case back in my office!" screamed her boss, Mr. McCormick.

She mumbled a _'Yes, sir'_ to herself and finished reading the case and placed it back in his filing cabinet. Getting her things together to go back to her flat, a picture had fallen out of her pocket. It was one she had taken out of her album. It was of her, Sirius, and Harry. It was funny because in the picture Sirius had surprised her with a kiss on her cheek, and her face had glowed with happiness in the picture because of it. Her picture self pushed Sirius out of frame, and Harry was giving Sirius an amused stern face.

She gave a small laugh at the image and decided to walk home. It wasn't that far anyway. She had continued to glance at the three of them laughing, giggling and just enjoying life in that picture. Now she really wanted it back. She really wanted him back.

On her way home she had made a detour into Diagon Alley and was looking around a bookstore. As she looked, she found herself becoming more interested in looking for an answer, an answer she was determined to find.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/n: Let me know if you would like me to keep going! I will continue to edit my original, but only post further chapters if I get positive response. If no response, then I'll continue, anyway, lol :D


	2. Chapter 2: Without Love

A/N: Alrighty! I know it's been a while since my last update, but with work changes, I had been switched to a different location, had to settle and get on with this! I hope you further your enjoyment and I appreciate the reviews!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 2: Without Love

"Though I know the One who holds, The stars in the heavens, In the palm of His hands, If I give all I posses, To the poor and the helpless, I'll still gain nothing, Without Love"

-Stacie Orrico

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The room was quiet, nothing but that sounds of pages turning and the occasional scribbling stirred the silence. Hermione had herself situated in the center of her living room books open and strewn about. Some open with heavy objects place on the to keep them to a page, papers with notes all around her. With a pen holding her hair up in a loose bun and with the midnight moon shining through her window, one could tell she was slightly frustrated with her work.

It had been a few hard days of research, long nights with black coffee, and sleep deprivation, but she had pieces of the puzzle that were almost complete. She had finally come across a book on the 'undead', which she had come to the conclusion of Sirius to be. She could barely contain her excitement as she read aloud to no one in particular:

"_For years, people have gone out for searches on loved ones believed to be 'undead.'_" She assumed what Sirius was due to his demise. _"Many have come out empty handed, but a small handful has been triumphant."_

She was further enticed by this and was hoping she had been close.

_". . . People have used potions, sacrifices, and 'deals with the devil' (not to be believed), but the one true standby is the 'unexpected true love'. The 'unexpected love' goes out in search for the missing other, otherwise known as the undead. It is not written anywhere what true act has to be done for the revival, but after some time of search, inner thought, possibly even meditation, the undead is alive and in full light. They come back to their true form."_

By this point in time, Hermione had begun to wonder why this wasn't a known fact. She placed her pen in her mouth, in a thinking manner._ 'Why is it that this did not stick out as an answer before?' _Scratching her head, she read on to find out a bit more on that particular topic, but had come to a loss. The book had come out empty handed after all those big revealings. She knew that now, there had to be an 'unexpected love' to save Sirius, but only if he was really undead, which was now an unanswered question. _'What was considered undead and was Sirius truly apart of that?'_She threw her hands up in frustration, let her hands slump in her lap, and reach for her sup of tea.

Hermione had to find the answer to that last question. She already knew whom she wanted to really bring back, and she could not do that. He was not part of the undead, he was very much dead. That doesn't mean she didn't think of him now and again.

Hermione had gone to bed finally, thinking if there was anything or anyone who could answer such a question. _'Was Sirius the part of the undead?' _She had not immediately thought of anyone, but the answer was so obvious, she almost hit herself square in the face. Dumbledore. She was sure he would be able to give her an answer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had decided to take the next day off from work, it was a Monday, and she hated Mondays anyway. Her boss never minded. She had decided to see Dumbledore about her revelation. Since school was in session, she was not sure as to where he would be or the password to his office. So, she made her way to Professor McGonagall's room upon arrival, where she knew the occupant would be.

She opened the door slowly, checking to see if there was a class in session. No ruckus about as she could hear, there was no class, she walked in to see the teacher sitting at her desk, sifting through some papers, looking studious and concentrated.

The older woman sitting before her looked up as Hermione continued to walk, and greeted her with a warm and welcoming smile "Good afternoon, and what a pleasant surprise, Miss. Granger!"

"Good afternoon to yourself, Professor McGonagall, It's good to see you again." Hermione sat herself is at table near the front, just like she did only short of a decade ago. She looked around the room in reminiscence.

McGonagall had pushed her papers aside, took off her reading glasses, and folded her hands in front of her. "Well child, what brings you here to Hogwarts?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well, you see Professor, I have come to you in search for Professor Dumbledore. I haven't a clue as to where he would be at this time, and I haven't the password to his office. I have an important question for him. Plus I wanted to see a familiar face."

The old Professor laughed at the passed students play, and told her that the Headmaster would be in his office at that time. She also gave Hermione the password into his office. Thanking her old teacher, she left with anticipation to see Dumbledore.

Coming around the corner, approaching the large winged bird, she spoke the password and stepped up to the top step as it spiraled to the top towards the Headmasters office. She stepped off the stairs and walked towards where Professor Dumbledore seemed to be awaiting her arrival. Hands folded, looking straight over to Hermione, with those blues eyes, and his warm, special smile, only someone of his authority could hold.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. I believe you came here for a reason?" He said this nonchalantly, with that twinkle in his blue, blue eyes.

Hermione smiled at his wisdom and replied, "Yes Professor, I have." She began her explination while taking a seat, "You see I have been doing some extensive work on finding a way to get Sirius back, but I have to know if the one quality that he needs to be retrieved, is true." She ended with an almost confused, questioning face on. She looked to the headmaster.

Dumbledore continued to look at Hermione with that same twinkle and his smile. She knew then that she had her answer, and he gave her a nod at her understanding. She could save Sirius. All she had to do now was find true unexpected love, but from where?

_Where on Earth am I going to find 'unexpected' love?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/n: Thanks to those to read and review, I suggest if you have not read this story before, DON'T read the other one it is a disappointment in a way. I'm writing this to show I am a better writer then that to myself. So please enjoy this one. Plus if you read the other one it will be a huge spoiler! With minor or major differences. Review!


End file.
